Shino mencari cinta
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Gaara, merubah statusnya dari Jomblo menjadi Gay tanpa sepengetahuan Shino sendiri.
1. Penderitaan seumur hidup

Shino mencari cinta

"Shino mencari cinta" gimana jadinya kalo Shino punya pacar yah? Baca aja fanfic ini dan jangan lupa me-review yaa………

CERITA, DI MULAI!!!!!!  
DUNG……..DUNG……………..DUNG……………..DUNGGGGGGGGGGG…………………..

sToRy

"Hiks... hiks... Gw sedih, sampe sekarang masih aja jomblo. Naruto udah punya, Sasuke udah punya, Neji udah punya, Shikamaru punya, yang lain punya!!! Kenapa gw ama Kiba doank yang gak punya!!?"Shino megungkapkan perasaanya dengan menuliskannya di diary.

"Udah, gak usah sedih terus"ujar Lee yang mencoba menghiburnya. Mereka tinggal di satu kos-an. Karena kebetulan kampus masing-masing dekat.

"Tapi...hiks...hiks...Lee...Huwaaa...Gw masih jomblo...Huwaaa..."tiba-tiba Shino nangis o.0!!  
"Knapa lo? Udah mau gw comblangin ama sepupu gw"Lee berusaha keras menenangkan Shino.

"Emang dia cantik tapi... tapi..."Shino berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Tapi, kenapa?"tanya Lee.

"Gak MUNGKIN gw bisa jadian ama dia!!!! Dia di Cina, gw di Konoha!!!! Jauh, bo!!!!"ketus Shino.

"Hm... iya... ya..."gumam Lee.

GEDUBRAK

"Kenapa? Kenapa gw masih jomblo?"tangis Shino meledak-ledak dengan penuh perasaan.

"Iya...iya gw ngerti, lu sedih karena masih jomblo".

Shino pun terdiam.

"Apa? Apa yang bikin gw jomblo?"tanya Shino.

"Mmm….. gimana ya? Meskipun lu itu keren, berbakat, punya wajah ganteng. Lu itu terlalu pendiam. Cobalah aktif atau ceria sedikit. Nih, gw kasih tahu ya!! Kalau lo jomblo terus, lu bisa jadi bujangan tua"ejek Lee.

"Kayak lu gak jomblo aja!!!!!"bales Shino.

"Iya…iya… kamu jangan bikin aku pengen nangis, kamu kejam deh"mata Lee berkaca-kaca.

Esoknya...

"La...la...la...hm..."Shino bergumam. (Awas!!!!! Lagi belajar GILA!!!)

Shino lompat-lompat jingkrak sana sini keliling kampus. Karena salah langkah ia pun...

DUG

Nabrak tiang kampus!!!!! Naruto yang dari kejauhan, melihat kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dosen mereka, Yamato. Datang menghampiri Shino...

"Kamu kenapa?"tanya Yamato.

"Nggak... nggak kenapa-napa hehe..."Shino tersenyum ala orang bego.

"Belajar gila kali ye?"batin Yamato.

Di kantin...

"Shin, lu kenapa? Dahinya merah gitu?"tanya Kiba.

"Ooh... tadi nabrak tiang kampus hehe..."ujar Shino bangga.

"Ya ela... nabrak tiang aja udah bangga. Gw donk!!!!! Nabrak container jalan, masuk rumah sakit 11 bulan"komen Gaara.

"Lu berdua yah!!!! Dapet sial aja bangga!!!! Dasar aneh!!!!!"komen Neji.

"Eh, pada mau bantuin gw gak?"Shino membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Bantuin? Bantuin apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Bantuan bencana alam kali"jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Bukan!!!!!! Sembarangan aja lu, kampret!!!!"komen Shino.

"Udah, udah diem dulu!!!! Mas Shino mau bicara!!!"Kankurou melerai mereka.

"Ayo... lu minta bantuin apa?"tanya Chouji.

"Gini... lu semua tahu 'kan kalau gw ini masih jomblo. Sementara lo-lo semua udah punya"Shino bercerita.

"Lalu kenapa? Lu mau minta cariin cewek ? Gak boleh!!! Gw gak mau!!!"Sasuke udah geer duluan.

"Siapa yang mau!!!? Lu 'kan udah punya, banyak lagi!!!! Susah deh kalo ada yang mau ama gw"Shino menolak.

"Cewek gue aja... gak apa-apa kok"ujar Neji sopan.

"Gak mau ah, cewek lu udah ngandung. Gak enak gw ama bapaknya"Shino menolak lagi.

"Ya... kasihan yah ceweknya Neji, si Tenten. Gak bisa kuliah, lulus SMA udah gak bisa lanjut kuliah"komen Shikamaru.

"Cungkring lu!!!! Si Tenten 'kan sempet kuliah ampe S-1!!!!"balas Gaara.

"Yah, abis itu... lu udah bertanggung Jaenab dan Jameelah belum, Neji?"tanya Kankurou.

"Maksud lu?"tanya Neji.

"Maksud gw, lu udah tanggung jawab belom?"sindir Kankurou.

"Be...belum lah... gu...gue…'kan…. ma…sih... mau... kuliah..."jawab Neji terbata-bata.

"Kalo lu gak tanggung jaenab dan Jameelah, bisa di sop ama bapaknya lo!!!"ancam Sasuke.

"Alah... Neji... gak usah pake boong deh, gw udah tahu kok. Kalo lu gak akan rela ninggalin cewek lu begitu aja... Lo udah kawin 'kan?!!! Gw tau kok"potong Naruto.

"Sumpeh lo, Nar!!!!!??????????"tanya Kiba penuh kehebohan.

"Iya!!!!! Gw di kasih tau Hinata"ujar Naruto.

"Waduh, udah nempuh hidup baru kaga bilang-bilang.Gak gw kasih doa restu aja tau rasa lo!!!"komen Lee.

"Woi, mau ngomongin Neji apa bantuin Shino nih?"tanya Kankurou.

"Iya, nih!!! Pada buka aib orang aja!!!"komen Kiba.

"Alah!!!! Lu sendiri juga!!!!"ujar Gaara sambil nimpuk Kiba.

"Trus, apalagi Shino?"tanya Sasuke.

"Gw minta bantuan bagi lo yang mau bantuin gw cari pacar dengan ikhlas dari hati yang terdalam"

"Gak usah pake puisi gw juga udah tau!!!"komen Kiba.

"Gini... tolong kirimin email ke semua cewek yang lo kenal kalo misalnya gw lagi nyari pacar"jelas Shino.

"Oke, lu tinggal tunggu hasilnya!!!"ujar Naruto.

3 Hari kemudian...

Tumpukan kertas putih menggunung di locker Shino. Begitu Shino tiba di kampus, ia kaget karena kertas-kertas tersebut menimpanya.

"Lee... Naruto... Neji... Gaara...bantuin gw..."panggil Shino dengan suara serak.

"Kok lu bisa ada di bawah situ?!!!!"tanya Gaara sambil teriak.

"Ta...tau...deh..."balas Shino dengan suara serak.

Mereka membantu mengangkat Shino yang hampir mati.

"Kertas apaan nih?"tanya Lee.

"Waduh!!!! Balesan email bwt Shino!!!!!"ujar Naruto.

"Katanya lu mesti ke kafe Starbucks di mall Konoha besok sore jam 3"jelas Neji.

"Apa?!!! Ya udah gw ke sana"ujar Shino.

"Gw ikut ya..."pinta Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gak"ujar Shino.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHINO JAHAT AMA AKU!!!!!!"Gaara nangis.

Tangisannya menggetarkan kampus ampe gelas-gelas kimia di lab pecah.

ESOKNYA, DI KAFE YANG DI TUJU...

"Mana sih tu cewek? Lama banget"komen Shino.

"Maaf, aku telat ya?"tanya Gadis itu.

"Hinata, kayaknya kamu salah tempat duduk deh"komen Shino.

"Enggak, aku emang nyuruh kamu buat ke sini kok"ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu salah kali"

"Nggak, aku udah baca email kamu kok. Aku bersedia jadi pacar kamu"

"Tapi, gimana nanti si Naruto?"

"Aku sih Cuma nemenin kamu aja selama kamu jomblo"

"Tapi... a...aku..."

"Udah gimana jawaban kamu, Shino?"

Ketegangan tercipta kerana a.k.a karena Shino tak tahu harus jawab apa.

END OF CHAP.1

Alah... aku ini bikin fanfic yang temanya orang nyari pacar melulu. Karena masih jomblo kali? JUST KIDDING DEH... Paan sih gw ini? Mentang-mentang suka jahilin orang pacaran. Oh ya, satu lagi...

JANGAN LUPA BUAT NGEREVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Aku tak tega jadi pacarmu

**Chap. 3**

Funsasaji1: (Nongkrong di ujung kulon)

Haiiiiiiiiii... kakak lagi ngapain?

Funsasaji1: GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADA ORANG NGAKU-NGAKU JADI ADEK GW!!!!!!

Tentenholic: Iih... kakak apaan, sih?

Funsasaji1: Ngapain kamu di sini?!!!!

Tentenholic: Napa sih, kak? 'Kan, aku juga mau kayak kakak?

Funsasaji1: Maksudnya?

Tentenholic: Aku juga mau join fanfiction...-cemberut-

Funsasaji1: Bodo amat lah. Lu mau ngomong apa juga. Bye...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Saya kembali dan inilah Chap. 2 dari "Shino mencari cinta" dan ada tambahan karakter nih.(Karena ada yang request) Yaitu... baca aja...

Dung...dung...dung...duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnggggggggg...

CHAP. 2 DIMULAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kembali ke Kafe Starbucks, di mana Shino dan Hinata berada...

"Kamu mau bilang apa Shino?"tanya Hinata.

"Mm..."Shino masih terdiam.

Shino's POV

"GIMANA, NIH?"

"GIMANA NIH?100000X"

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA, AKU GAK ENAK HATI AMA NARUTONYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KALAU NARUTO TAHU GIMANA JADINYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"

"HINATA, KAMU APAAN-APAAN SIH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Shino's POV

"Shino, apa jawaban kamu?"tanya Hinata.

"Hi...na...ta..."panggil Shino dengan pelan.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya...aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku..."

30 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

"A...Aku..."Shino gemetaran.

"I...iya... cepetan, dong. Aku kembung, nih. Minum melulu"komen Hinata.

"Aku...gak...tega...jadi...pacar...kamu..."ujar Shino gemetaran.

"Kenapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Aku gak tega karena Naruto pasti marah ama aku..."ujar Shino.

"Nggak mungkin, Naruto orangnya perhatian. Pasti, boleh..."ujar Hinata.(Cie... belain pacarnya tuh...)

"Nggak Hinata, aku bener-bener gak enak hati ama Naruto"jelas Shino.

"Pasti, gapapa. Boleh kok"Hinata memaksa.(Gak usah di paksa)

Shino membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata menjadi pacarnya...

Khayalan Shino

"Shino!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lu apain pacar gw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Shino dan melepaskan jutsu-jutsunya.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gak gw apa-apain kok!!!!!!!!!!!!"balas Shino.

"Kalo gak di apa-apain kenapa ampe berbadan dua gini!!!!?"teriak Naruto.

_Funsasaji1: TUNGGUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shino kamu ngebayangin apa,sih?_

_Shino: Enggak ngebayangin apa-apa kok._

_Funsasaji1: BOKIS ABIS LO!!!!!! __TULISAN 'DI ATAS' APAAN JADINYA?_

_Shino: Ng…gak bukan apa-apa kok. Bye…………………_

_Funsasaji1: Skali lagi mikir kayak gitu. MATI._

Khayalan Shino berakhir

"Maaf Hinata, aku bener-bener gak bisa!!!!!!!"Shino menolak.

"Bener nih, gapapa. Kamu tolak aku? Kenapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Kita ini cu...Cuma teman ba...baik 'kan, gak...gak mungkin aku pa...pacaran sama ka...kamu. A...ku gak ma...u nge...rusak hubungan kamu sama Naruto"jelas Shino terbata-bata.

"Ya udah. Kalau kamu mau cari cewek yang lain. Kalau udah ketemu, syukurlah... Dah... aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Daaaah..."balas Shino.

Di kost-an Shino...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????????????? HINATA MINTA MAU JADI PACAR KAMUUUUUUUUUU??????????????"teriak semua cowok.

"I...iya... tapi aku tolak... aku gak enak hati sama Naruto"balas Shino ragu-ragu.

"Baguslah lu tolak, soalnya kalau terima..."ucapan Kiba terputus saat meliat Naruto berjalan ke arah Shino.

"MATI!!!!!!!"Naruto menunjuk Shino dengan jari tengahnya.

Gaara memperbaiki posisi jari tengah menjadi jari telunjuk.

"Ini adalah jari 'fk' tahun ini"ujar Gaara.

"Udah, pokoknya lu tolak siapa aja cewek yang lo tahu kalo mereka udah punya pacar"Kankurou memperingatkan.

"I..iya... gak akan pernah gue terima..."jawab Shino.

"Biar sekarang gw ama Kankurou yang ngirim email ke cewek-cewek kenalan gw"ujar Gaara.

"Susah kali….. cewek kenalan lo 'kan Cuma teteh lo dan si Matsuri"komen Kiba.

"Gak kok gw tau orangnya"ujar Gaara.

"Daah…. Gw pamit dulu mau pulang. Teteh gw pasti udah ngamuk kalo tau gw lama-lama ke luar Suna"Kankurou pamit sambil nyeret Gaara.

Di Suna………

Gaara lagi maen PS di kamarnya…..

"Gaara!!!!!!! Mandi dulu donk!!!!!!! Udah malem nih!!!!! Nanti penyakit kulit aja lu tau rasa!!!!!"teriak Temari dari lantai bawah.

"Nanti aja!!!!!!"balas Gaara.

Temari menyuruh Kankurou bwt nyuruh Gaara mandi.

Kankurou keluar rumah dan teriak...

"Gaara mandi, gak!!!!! Kalo nggak aku bilangin Na-Chan, nih!!!!!!"

"Ja...jangan!!!!!!"balas Gaara.

"Aku telpon Na-Chan, yaaaaaaaaa..."ancam Kankurou.

"Jangannnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"larang Gaara.

Dengan cepat Kankurou berjalan me nuju ruang tamu, mengangkat telepon dan memencet nomor telepon Na-Chan...

Telepon Di angkaaaattttt...

"Halo..."seorang gadis bersuara lembut mengangkatnya...

"Halo... ini Na-Chan?"tanya Kankurou.

"I...iya... ini Kankurou-dono ya?"tanya Na-Chan.

"Iya, kamu cepetan ke rumah Gaara deh!!!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya cepetan!!!!"

Tak lama kemudian...

Na-Chan tiba di rumah Gaara...

"Teh Temari, Mas Kankurou nya ada?"(Calon adek ipar, manggilnya "mas")

"Ada, ayo masuk"Temari mempersilahkan masuk.

Begitu masuk...

"Na-Chan!!!! Syukurlah kau segera datang. Tolong suruh Gaara untuk mandi!!!!!"

"I...iya"ujar Na-Chan.

Na-Chan dan Kankurou lari ke halaman belakang rumah, di mana jendela kamar Gaara terbuka.

"Gaara...Mas Gaara, ini aku. Na-Chan, mas tolong mandi donk. Abang mas khawatir nih"teriak Na-Chan.

"Iya, sayang. Bentar, ya. Abang lagi namatin, nih"balas Gaara.

Kankurou yang gak sabaran langsung ngambil sabun yang masih dalem kotaknya, lalu di lempar ke atas.

BUG

"Woi, sakit tahu!!!!!!"teriak Gaara.

"Bodo amat!!!! Rasain lo!!!!! Makanya cepetan Mandi!!!!!"teriak Kankurou.

Karena Gaara tak pernah lupa untuk membalas perlakuan anikinya. Ia melempar balik sekuat tenaga kuda. Tapi, salah sasaran...

BUG

"A...aku gak apa-apa kok, Mas Kankurou"

GUBRAK

Na-Chan pingsan.

"Gaara!!!! Na-Chan pingsan gara-gara kamu nih!!!!!!!"teriak Kankurou.

"Na-Chan!!!!!! Aku datang!!!!! Ya, ampun gw salah target!!!!!"Gaara buru-buru loncat dari jendela.

KRAKKKK

"Kayaknya tulang kaki gw retak deh"ucap Gaara.

"Buruan, urusin cewek lu tuh. Calon kepala keluarga kagak bertanggung jaenab amat sih"komen Kankurou.

"Iya…iya…aduuuhhhh….bertahanlah Na-Chan sayang, Mas Gaara segera nolongin kamu"Gaara kelabakan.

"Ck…ck…. Lo apain sih calon adek ipar kita, Gaara?"Temari geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah, urusan nanti itu mah!!!!"Gaara buru-buru gendong Na-Chan ke kamar tamu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na-Chan akhirnya siuman...

Ia melihat Gaara sedang membawakan teh hangat untuknya.

"Na-Chan!!! Kau sudah sadar rupanya, aduh... aku sampe jantungan setengah idup"Gaara bernafas lega.

"Emangnya kenapa, sih mas Gaara ampe repot-repot gitu?"tanya Na-Chan.

"Udah, kamu istirahat aja dulu. Ceritanya nanti"

Esoknya...

Kankurou menghampiri Shino sambil membawa lembaran kertas putih. Hasil pencarian lewat email tentunya...

"Hai"sapa Shino.

"Nih, gw dapet. Tapi….."

"Apa?"

"Nggak ah, gak jadi. Udah, baca aja!!!!!"suruh Kankurou.

Ketika Shino sedang membaca-baca. Ia tertuju pada suatu surat yang memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah tempat aneh……

"Apaan, neh?"komen Shino.

"Apa?"

"Nih, masa' gw suruh dating ke hotel"komen Shino.

"APA!!!!????????? HOTELL???????????!!!!!!!!!"tanya Kankurou setengah kaget.

""Shin, kalo lu di suruh ngapa-ngapain... Terima aja..."ucap Kiba mesum.

"Iih, gw ini masih perjaka tau!!!!!"komen Shino.

Ketika ia datang ke hotel itu...

"Misi, apakah anda tuan Shino?"tanya Pelayan hotel itu.

"I..iya"

"Nona muda sudah menunggu anda di lantai paling atas"

"Maaf, lantai atas itu ada di mana ya?"tanya Shino.

"Di lantai 100, mas"

"APA? 100"batin Shino.

"Silahkan……"

Shino naik lift ampe lantai 100……

"Haduh, gw pengep!!!!! Akhirnya, keluar juga"Shino menarik napas panjang.

Lalu ia mencari kamar nomor 100113…..

"Nah, ini dia!!!!"

Ketika ia masuk... yang di temukan di sana adalah...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEBAK AJA SENDIRI!!!!!!!! Nih, kandidatnya:

Ino

Temari

Tenten

Tebak aja yah...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nah, back to the story lagi...

"Ka….kamu?"tanya Shino kaget.

"Kenapa? Kamu kaget kalau aku yang nyuruh kamu ke sini?"tanya Sang Gadis.

"Gak...gak kok"Shino mundur-mundur karena cewek itu mendekat.

"Gak usah malu-malu, aku gak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok"ucap Gadis itu dengan nada menggoda.

"I...ino... aku...aku."Shino mundur-mundur ketakutan.

Ino membuka jaketnya, yang terlihat adalah tank top super ketat.

"Ka...kamu ngapain I...ino?"tanya Shino.

"Nggak, ngapa-ngapain. Kan kamu udah baca suratku dan dating ke sini, jadi kamu harus siap ngeliat apa yang aku lakukan di sini"Ino makin mendekat.

Karena ketakutan, Shino mundur-mundur lalu ia menarik pintu tapi pintu sudah terkunci...

"Shino, semua pintu di hotel ini terkunci begitu kamu masuk kamar ini"

"A..apa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"batin Shino.

Ino membuka semua kancing baju Shino dan menariknya.

"Gi...gimana, nih!!!!!!!!!!??????????"batin Shino.

END O' CHAP. 2!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA!!!!-NGUSIR ANAK KECIL-

INGET!!!! Yang tadi di atas bukan kuis ya!!!!!!

REVIEW ALWAYS SEARCHED!!!!!!!!


	3. Kita ini cuma teman baik 'kan?

Chap. 3 

Hohoho……. Saya tahu anda menunggu chap selanjutnya. Dan saya mau membalas review dulu yaa….

Pink-Violin: Ino OOC? Oh ya donk. Saya sendiri gak tahu kenapa.

Cantik-chan: Ino OOC adalah hal baru di sini.(Bagi saya)…. Kelanjutannya ada chap. Ini ….

Sora no Aoi: Makasih reviewnya ya…..

Spesial bwt BiA Aulia: Kirei-senpai? **HOEK 100000000000X** Btw, kenapa cerita ini ngeres. Gw ketularan bokepnya anak cowok, nih.(Mentang-mentang tiap hari maennya ama cowok) Tapi, klo cowok-cowok udah ngomongin apa-apa gw segera angkat kaki dan tutup telinga. Tenang ajah…….

Dan terima kasih buat yang lain karena udah review chap. 2……..

Inilah chap. 3……………

JRENG JRENG JRENG……….(Ganti soundtheme)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kembali ke Ino dan Shino……

Shino ketakutan setengah mati, dengan cepat ia meloncat dari ranjang dan…….. menabrak kaca jendela ampe pecah dan ia keluar dari gedung.

"Fuuh…… selamat gw"ucap Shino. Tapi, begitu ia melihat ke bawah…..

"GYAAAAA!!!!! Gue jatuh!!!!!!!!"teriak Shino.

Ino berlari ke jendela dan berteriak….

"Shino, ambil ikat pinggang gw!!!!"

"Dari pada gw selamat tapi nantinya gak perjaka lagi, mendingan gw selamat dengan tubuh berlumuran darah setelah jatuh dari lantai 100"batin Shino.

Di depan hotel, Kiba mau markirin mobilnya….

"Gw makan di sini aja ah"ujar Kiba.

"Auk"Akamaru menggonggong, seperti mengatakan 'apa itu?'.

"M? Kenapa?"tanya Kiba.

Akamaru menunjuk dengan kakinya. Kiba menengok ke arah atas daan……

"KIBAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shi….Shino?!!!!!"tanya Kiba kaget.

Sekitar 15 cm lagi Shino mendarat di atas mobil Kiba dan….

BRAKKKKKKK

Bentrokan tersebut menjadikan mobil Kiba penyok..nyok…nyok…

"Shi…shino…. Lu kenapa sih?"tanya Kiba kesal karena mobilnya penyok.

Shino langsung nggak jadi pingsan, lalu dia menatap ke arah lobby.

"Tunggu!!!!! Nona muda menyuruh kami membawa anda kembali ke atas"kata salah satu petugas hotel.

"Kiba!!!!! Lu minggir dulu, biar ni mobil gw yang kendarain!!!"ujar Shino kelabakan.

"Gak mau!!! Ini 'kan mobil gw!!!!!"ujar Kiba.

Shino buru-buru narik Kiba dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di kantongnya. Ia menyalakan mobil dan mengangkat kakinya…..

"TANCAAAPPPPPP GAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shino menekan gas sekuat tenaga.

Mobilnya dengan cepat menuju ke tempat kos-nya.

Sampai di tempat kos-nya….

CKIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT

"Fuh…hah….hah…sampe juga capek gw teriak"ujar Kiba ngos-ngosan.

"Hah….hah…ya….sampe..ju….ga"

BRUK

Gak lama kemudian…

TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Funsasaji1: Ck…ck..ck..-geleng-geleng kepala- 

_Shino: Ngapain lu muncul di tengah cerita gini? Pergi hus!!!! Hus!!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Iklan gituloh!!!!!-julurin lidah-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino pingsan dan kepalanya menimpa klakson mobil.

"HWAAAAAAA!!!!!! Shino, bangun dong!!!!! Gw kaget tau!!!! Cepetan bangun!!!! Nanti di omelin tetangga!!!!"ujar Kiba sambil berusaha bangunin Shino.

Lee yang kebetulan baru turun dari tangga karena di suruh Naruto bwt ngomelin orang yang maenin klakson langsung di minta tolongin Kiba.

"Buset deh, Shino!!!! Badannya berlumuran darah gini, mana kaca pada nancep di punggungnya lagi"komen Lee sambil menggotongnya ke kamar kos.

Kiba yang baru markirin mobilnya, langsung nyusul ke kamar kos.

Di kamar Kos…….

"Woi, Kib. Kok si Shino bias kayak gini?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Gini, pas tadi siang gw mau makan di hotel Yamanaka corp. Gw baru mau markirin mobil gw. Trus, Akamaru ngegonggong nyuruh gw liat ke atas. Pas gue tengok, si Shino kayaknya abis terjun dari lantai berapa gitu. Kayaknya sih nabrak kaca ampe pecah, soalnya banyak kaca di badannya begitu mendarat di mobil gw"Kiba menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Kasian amat. Ngomong-ngomong, ni orang masih idup aja. Kaca gede-gede pada nusuk punggungnya"komen Gaara sambil nyabutin kaca di punggung Shino satu-satu.

"Emangnya lu ngarep dia mati?"tanya Kankurou sambil bawain baskon isinya air hangat bwt ngelap darah Shino.

Funsasaji1: JANGAN jawab iya!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_BLETAK_

_Gaara: Siapa yang mau?!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Gaara, tokoh komik favorit gw yang terhormat. Walah….. jangan bilang 'ya', plisss. Gw juga ngefan ama dia. Plisssss buanget!!!!!!_

_Tengok sana-sini gak ada orang._

_Funsasaji1: Lho? Gaara!!!!! Dimanakah engkau?!!!!!!_

"Gak, gw Cuma heran aja. Kok masih idup ye? Biasanya mati di tengah jalan"jawab Gaara heran.

"Ya… mungkin sebuah mukjizat"ujar Sai.(Muncul juga kau…..)

15 menit kemudian, Shino sudah siuman dari pingsannya

"Mmmm….."

Ia agak bingung ketika melihat teman-temannya ada di kamarnya.

"Ngapain kalian ke sini?"Tanya Shino.

"Ya nolongin lu, lah!!!! Masa' kita diem aja pas ngeliat Lee ngegotong lu yang berlumuran darah"komen Sasuke.(Alah…. Lu sendiri nggak bantuin)

"Shin, gw mau nanya. Kenapa lo bias terjun dari lantai kamar hotel?"tanya Neji.

"Mmm….. ada Sai ga?"tanya Shino.

"Ada, kenapa?"jawab Sai.

"Mmm…. Gw gak enak nyeritain ini ke lu Sai"ujar Shino.

"Udah, certain aja"ajak Naruto yang aslinya penasaran.

"Ceritanya….."Shino menceritakan.

"WHAT THE FK IS THAAAAATTTT????????????"tanya cowok-cowok histeris.(Hah? –ikut-ikutan histeris-)

"Ma..maaf ya Sai….. aku sendiri gak nyangka kalo yang ngirim surat itu ternyata Ino"jelas Shino.

"Gak apa-apa, kok"Sai tersenyum santai. Tapi, abis itu dia ngeluarin gulungan kertas kosong dan alat-alat nulisnya.

"Jangan-jangan….."ujar Chouji.

Sai gambar singa lalu…

"Ninpo, choujugiga"

Keluarlah singa itu dan mengejar Shino.

"Heh, lu bukan marah ama cewek lu. Malah sama Shino yang gak tau apa-apa ini"bela Neji.

"Ah, iya ya. Kai!!!!"Sai buru-buru ngelepasin jurusnya.

"Hufff……. Makasih Sai"ujar Shino.

"Dah, lu istirahat aja dulu. Kita pergi dulu ya…"Shikamaru pamit.

"Hoo…. Iya…."Shino membuka pintu.

2 hari kemudian……

Shino harus membeli makanan bwt di rumah. Jadi dia pergi ke mall……

Di sana, ia bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal..

"Temari?"

"Shino? Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Ah, aku mau beli makanan bwt di kos"

"Sekalian yuk"

"Boleh"

Ketika istirahat di A&W…….

"Shin, gw tau lo lagi nyari pacar. Dan gw mau jadi pacar lo"ucap Temari.

"A.. uhuk…uhuk…."tiba-tiba Shino keselek.

"Ah…. Maaf…nih minum dulu….."Temari memberikan segelas air kepada Shino.

"Makasih…… lo serius?"tanya Shino.

"Ta…tapi, kita ini Cuma teman baik'kan. Pas SMA, lu masih inget 'kan?"tanya Shino.

"Iya… tapi gw mau jadi pacar lu. Kalau lu gak mau jawab sekarang mendingan kita jalan dulu, baru nanti lu jawabnya. Ya, mau 'kan?"tanya Temari.

"Ya…ya udah deh"ujar Shino.

Setelah kenyang dan keliling mall, mereka istirahat sebentar…

"Ah, kita salah jalan ayo ke taman belakang. Gw masih laper"ujar Shino.

"Hah? Lu masih laper? Ayo kita ke KFC aja"Temari buru-buru narik tangan Shino.

"A…. aku salah ngomong!!!!! Ayo kita ke taman aja!!!!!!"bantah Shino.

"Udah ayo!!!"

KFC……..

"Tem, lu gak makan?"tanya Shino.

"Ya enggaklah!!! Gw 'kan kenyang banget"jawab Temari tersenyum manis.(Kayak yang di vol. 24 itu loh)

"Gw juga kenyang banget"batin Shino.

"Oh, ya. Abis ini kita ke ACE Hardware ya. Aku mau beli cat bwt kamarku"ajak Temari.

"Ya…"jawab Shino santai.

Pulang dari ACE hardware….

"Haah….pegel….padahal punggung gw udah sembuh, nyut-nyutan lagi 'kan"batin Shino.

"Beli minum bentar yuk. Aku haus nih"

"Ya………."Shino udah gak kuat ngejawab.

"Kok, kamu beliin aku makan segala? Aku 'kan masih kenyang"tanya Shino.

"Makan aja!!! Mumpung masih pagi. Jadi, sorenya gak usah makan lagi"

"Haahh???"batin Shino.

Setelah muterin mall 15x, makan, minum, dan sebagainya…..

"OH MY GOD!!!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS DISASTER!!!!!!!!"batin Shino menjerit.

END O' Chap. 3

REVIEW YA…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..REVIEW YA………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	4. Perubahan Status

Chap

Chap. 4

--

"Tem, gw boleh ngomong gak?"tanya Shino.

"Ya, kenapa? Soal yang tadi?"tanya Temari.

"Hhh...bukan gitu..."belum selesai bicara, Temari melakukan sesuatu...

Dia mencium pipi Shino!!(Don't ever take the negative one!!)

Wajah Shino gak blushing ama skali, malah pura-pura gak nyadar saking kagetnya.

"Gue ijin dulu ya, tadi Shikamaru Telepon. Katanya mau jemput aku di sini"jelas Temari sambil melihat jam. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru meghampiri mereka….

"Temari, kamu kemana aja sih? Aku capek tau nyariin kamu!! Ayo, kita pulang...eh, Shino... lukamu udah sembuh?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Aah, iya. Sudah lebih baik"balas Shino.

"Luka apaan?? Kamu kok gak bilang ke aku?"tanya Temari.

"Panjang ceritanya, ayo kita pulang. Makasih Shino, udah nemenin Temari selama nyasar, aku pulang dulu ya"ujar Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari.

"Yaa... bebas juga gw"batin Shino.

Ia pulang ke kos-annya, sampai di sana. Seperti biasa kamarnya penuh, karena Lee selalu ngajak semua temannya buat main di sana.

"Hai, Shino. Kok, perutlu buncit kayak orang hamil sih?"komen Naruto.

Shino menarik napas lalu...

BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kamarnya ancur, korban berjatuhan di mana-mana.

"Eh, maaf ya... gw terlalu kenyang"balasnya.

"Tak ada maaf buatmu"komen Gaara yang semua bajunya udah sobek, yang tersisa hanya boxernya.

--

"Maaf ya kalo gue mesti numpang di kamar lo"ujar Shino.

"Gak apa-apa kok, kita 'kan sohib men"ujar Lee.(Ingat!! Kamar Shino sedang di betulkan!!)

"Tapi, gw tidur di lantai aja ya"ujar Shino.

"Gak, gak, biar gw aja"larang Lee.

"Gw aja"

"Gw gak!!"

"Plis dong, gw gak enak ama lu"pinta Shino.

"Ya udah"

Tengah malam...

GROOOK GROOOOK

"Uuugh, berisik amat sih. Siapa yang ngorok lagi?!"batin Shino kesel.

GROOOOK

"Uuugh, asli ganggu!! Kucing kali ye!!"bisik Shino yang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Ternyata, itu bukanlah kucing maupun mahluk halus. Melainkan…….Lee.

"Ooh, lo toh. Berisik banget"batin Shino. Dia langsung tidur lagi...

1 jam kemudian...

Groooook grooooooook

"Diem kek!!"ujar Shino kesal yang langsung maen geplak aja, gak pake liat-liat.

"Puh, cuih!! Siapa yang nimpuk muka gw pake sendal sih?"tanya Lee.

Liat sana-sini, gak ada yang bangun. Shino lagi tidur...

"Kalo gak ada...SETAN dong?!"batin Lee.

Lee melihat ke sekitarnya lagi...

"Ah, gak mungkin deh. Gw tidur aja deh"ujar Lee.

"Apanya yang gak mungkin?"tanya sebuah bayangan hitam di depan Lee.

"GYAAAAAAAA!! SYAITOOOON NIROJIM!!"teriak Lee.

Lee pingsan...

"Pingsan deh"ujar Shino yang abis ngapus make-upnya.

Lalu kembali tidur lagi...

Paginya...

"Alah, boong lu!!"komen Sasuke.

"Sumpeh gue!! Mukanya ancur abis!! Butek, kusem, korengan. Iiih!!"ujar Lee.

"Sialan lu, gue Cuma pake bedak tebel semalem. Pake lo tambahin korengan, ada juga matalu tuh yang korengan!!"batin Shino.

"Shin…."panggil Neji.

"Apa?"tanya Shino.

"Hampir seminggu gak ada kabar lo ditembak cewek lagi"ujar Neji.

"Trus, kenapa?"tanya Shino.

"Gak, gue Cuma nanya aja. Sebetulnya sih, gw agak prihatin ngeliat nasib lo ini"ujar Neji santai.

"Jadi, maksud lo itu lo seneng kalo gw jomblo??"tanya Shino dengan mata merah.

"Nggak, bukan itu maksud gue"bantah Neji.

"Terlalu!!"Shino nonjok Neji ampe jauh di angkasa.

DRRRT DRRRT

"Ya? Kenapa Kiba? Ke kafe? Ya udah"

"Kenapa? Ada yang mau jadi ceweklu lagi?"tanya Naruto.(Udah hapal getooo)

"Gak, Kiba nyuruh gw buat dateng ke Kafe"jelas Shino.

"Ya udah, TitiDj aja yah"ujar Lee.

Shino mengendarai mobilnya dan berhenti di sebuah kafe bernama "HoshiBucks cafe"(Japan English mixnya getoo).

"Napa?"tanya Shino.

"Lo bisa nggak beliin coklat buat gw?"tanya Kiba.

"Yah ampun, minimarket 'kan ada di seberang. Jalan aja kali!!"ujar Shino.

"Gak bisa"ujar Kiba.

"Kenapa?"tanya Shino kesel.

"Ada Ryoushin"ujar Kiba.

"Siapa tuh?"tanya Shino kesel.

"Cewek gue, yang duduk di meja tengah itu loh"jelas Kiba.

"Gak mau!!"tolak Shino.

"Pliiiss, Shino!! You're my only friend who wants to buy chocolate for me!!"Kiba pake ganti bahasa segala.

"Ya udah. Lo mau coklat apa?"tanya Shino.

"Coklat special di toko "ZeBi" sebelah markas Anbu yah. Ni uangnya"ujar Kiba.

"Hah? Markas Anbu 'kan 800 Km dari sini. Kalo lama gak tanggung ya"ancam Shino.

"Ya udah, orang gw butuhnya nanti malem"jawab Kiba.

"Urrrgh!!"Shino meninggalkan Kiba.

Shino menyalakan mobilnya.

"Yah, bensinnya ampir abis. Beli dulu aja deh"gumam Shino.

Nyampe di pombensin………………

"Dimulai dari angka nol ya pak"ujar Shino.

"Ya iyalah dek, masa' dari angka 100"balas sang Petugas.

Dari kejauhan...

"Gaara!! Di mana lo?!"teriak Kankurou.

Gaara ngumpet di belakang mobil Shino. Begitu liat anikinya mulai mendekati mobil Shino, ia buru-buru masuk toko di depannya...

"Haaaah, dasar gak bertanggung jaenab. Duit gue abis buat internetan, tapi yang make malah dia"gumam Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut coklat memakai seragam sekolah sambil membawa plastik yang berisi puluhan komik, memakai kacamata berjalan mendekati Kankurou...

"Eh, kamu. Lagi ngapain di sini?"tanya Sasa-chan.(Yahoo!! Gw tampil!!)

"Eh, Sasa-chan. Aku lagi nyariin Gaara. Kamu sendiri ngapain?"tanya Kankurou.

"Aku baru aja belanjain uang jajanku buat beli komik. Trus, rumahku juga deket kok dari sini. Sekalian pulang gitu"jawab Sasa-chan.

"Oh gitu ya. Aku mau nyari Gaara lagi ya, daah. Nanti ku SMS yah"ujar Kankurou.

"Daaah"balas Sasa-chan.

Balik lagi yok ke Gaara...

"Akhirnya, gw bisa kabur dari syaiton bokep itu"gumam Gaara. Tapi ia lihat sekelilingnya...  
"I...ini 'kan!! Toko baju cewek!! Aduh, gawat!! Gimana nih!!"Gaara panik.

Di luar, Kankurou makin deket ama tokonya. Gaara makin terdesak!!

"Gimana yah? Gimana nih?! Aduuh, gimana nih?! Oh iya!! Oiroke No Jutsu!!"Gaara berubah jadi cewek.

Gaara langsung keluar toko setelah membeli baju. Lalu, ketemu Kankurou...

"Gyaaaa!! Kankurou!! Gimana nih??"batin Gaara panik.

Setelah lama diliatin dari atas ampe bawah...

"Kamu, liat anak cowok gak? Tingginya sama kayak kamu, rambutnya merah, matanya kayak abis di olesin areng"tanya Kankurou.

"Nggak, nggak aku gak liat. Maaf ya"ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum. Kankurou terpesona, tapi akhirnya ia menampar mukanya sendiri.

"Halah, apaan sih gw ini? Udah punya Sasa-chan masih mau lagi. Eh, jadi kamu gak liat ya. Ya udah, makasih ya"ujar Kankurou.

Gaara langsung ngibrit dan...

BRUK

"Aduuh, siapa sih? Kalo berdiri tuh liat-liat!!"omel Gaara.

"Ma..maaf ya, abis kamu larinya cepet banget. Aku gak sempat ngindar"ujar Shino.

"Shino? Ah, gw akting kayak cewek aja deh. Demi keselamatan"batin Gaara.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Shino.

"Mmm, namaku... Boyke"jawab Gaara.

"Boyke? Gak mungkin deh, selera humor kamu boleh juga"puji Shino.

"Mm, aku boleh minta tolong gak ama kamu?"tanya Gaara.

"Kamu mau apa?"tanya Shino.

"Tolong anterin aku ampe gerbang Konoha ya"ujar Gaara.

"Boleh, tapi abis ini aku mau beli coklat dulu deket markas Anbu. Gak apa-apa lama yah"ujar Shino.

"Yah, gak apa-apa kok"

Di mobil...

"Kamu tinggal di sini?"tanya Shino.

"Nggak, aku tinggal di Suna"jawab Gaara.

"Oh, kamu kenal Kazekage Gaara dong?"tanya Shino.

"Iya dong, Kazekage yang paling rese', nyebelin, susah di ajak ngomong"ujar Gaara sambil menghina-hina diri sendiri.

"Maksudnya?"tanya Shino.

"Gak usah dibahas ah, aku sebel ama dia pokoknya!!"ujar Gaara.

Pas mobil Shino melewati Kankurou. Gaara menempelkan mukanya di kaca dan menjulurkan lidah ke Kankurou.

"Rambut merah, mata item, tato Ai, masa' sih?!"batin Kankurou.

Pas nengok lagi...

"Wah, sialan tuh anak. Gw telpon aja!!"ujar Kankurou.

DRRRT DRRRRT

"Telpon? Dari Kankurou?! Gawat!! Gw matiin aja deh"batin Gaara.

"Ada yang nelpon?"tanya Shino.

"I...iya...gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba di matiin lagi"ujar Gaara yang sebenernya mencet tombol reject sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!! Di matiin lagi!!"ujar Kankurou kesel.

"Nah, kita nyampe. Kamu mau ikut turun gak?"tanya Shino.

"Gak ah, aku di dalam aja"ujar Gaara.

Di ZeBi...

"Siang, selamat datang di toko coklat ZeBi. Di sini, aku ama Om Zetsu bikin coklat. Harganya murah kok"ujar Tobi.

"Oh iya, aku mau beli coklat spesial satu. Ini uangnya"ujar Shino sambil memberikan uang yang di berikan Kiba.

Zetsu menghitung uangnya.

"Ini coklatnyaaaa..."ujar Tobi.

"Apa?! Kok Cuma segini doang sih?! Kurang 5000 lagi dong?!"komen Zetsu yang item.

"Ma...maaf ya, orang sebelah saya emang agak maksain orangnya"ujar Zetsu yang putih.

"Oh, gak apa-apa kok"ujar Shino.

"Apa ada lagi?"tanya Tobi.

"Gak segini aja"ujar Shino.

"Terima Kasih, lain kali datang lagi yaaah"ujar Tobi.

"Lama gak?"tanya Shino.

"Gak, sebentar malah"ujar Gaara.

"Ya udah, setelah ini kita ke gerbang Konoha yah"ujar Shino.

"Yaa..."balas Gaara.

Di Perjalanan...

"Kok dia ini kalau di perhatikan baik-baik itu ternyata cantik sekali ya?"batin Shino.

"Kenapa liat-liat?"tanya Gaara.

"Gak kok"

"Oh, gw kira lo pikir gw cantik. Halah... pede dashyat"ujar Gaara.

"Sebetulnya bener juga kata kamu. Kamu itu cantik banget. Kalo diliat baik-baik, jauh lebih cantik dari Zhang Ziyi"puji Shino. (Halah, Zhang Ziyi kalah)

"Serius lo?!"Gaara tersentak.

"Sumpah ketiban kebo deh"ujar Shino.

"Sumpah gw tuh"batin Gaara.

"Oh iya, kita udah nyampe. Daah"Gaara hendak meninggalkan Shino.

"Eh tunggu dulu"ujar Shino sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

"Apa?"tanya Gaara.

"Tumben yah, biasanya kalo cewek tangannya gw pegang. Pada blushing, dia nggak"batin Shino.

"Boleh minta nomor HP gak?"tanya Shino.

"Mmm...boleh deh"ujar Gaara.

Setelah tuker-tuker no HP. Shino langsung ke kafe Kiba...

"Nih coklatnya"ujar Shino.

"Kok lama banget sih?"tanya Kiba.

"Uuurgh!! 'Kan udah gw bilang, kalo lama gak tanggung"ujar Shino.

"Ya udah deh, lu bantuin kak Hana nyuci piring di belakang sana"suruh Kiba.

"Emangnya gw pegawai di sini?"tanya Shino.

"Udah deh, bantuin sana"ujar Kiba sambil melemparkan celemek ke arah Shino.

"Sial lo!!"gumam Shino.

Di dapur...

"Waduh, pegawai dadakan nih"ejek kak Hana.

"Tau tuh, Kiba"ujar Shino.

"Nih piringnya ya, setengah kamu, setengahnya lagi aku"ujar kak Hana.

"Piringnya sebanyak ini?!"tanya Shino sambil melihat piring-piring kotor menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"Iya, makanya kita butuh bantuan"ujar kak Hana.

"Haaaah, dasar. Ngerepotin orang aja"ujar Shino.

"Maaf ya"ujar kak Hana.

Di Kost-an...

"Capeeek gw..."keluh Shino.

DRRRRRT DRRRRRT

"Dari siapa sih?"gumam Shino.

Setelah di baca...

"Ternyata dari cewek Suna tadi toh"ujar Shino.

"Siapa?"tanya Lee.

"Alah, mau tau aja"ujar Shino.

"Cieee...pacarnya ya?"tanya Lee.

"Ya bukan lah"ujar Shino.

"Trus dari siapa?"tanya Lee.

"Tau deh"ujar Shino.

--

Shino lagi duduk di taman sambil baca. Tiba-tiba...

DRRRRT DRRRRRT

Shino mengangkat telepon, lalu...

Ket: Sh (Shino)

So(Sora)

So: Kak, apa kabar?

Sh: Ini siapa yah?  
So: Iiih, masa' kakak gak kenal sih. Ini Sora kak.

Sh: Sora!! Apa kabar!! Kakak kangen ama Sora.

So: Sora baik-baik aja kok. Sekarang, Sora udah lulus SD. Trus, mau masuk SMP.

Sh: Hebat, gitu dong adek kakak.

So: Hehehe, jadi malu... Kakak, kapan-kapan aku ke kampus kakak ya!! Boleh 'kan, kak?? Plissss, boleh ya!!

Sh: Boleh...

So: Kak, udah ya. Pulsaku udah mau habis.

Sh: Lho, setahu kakak kamu itu belum boleh punya HP.

So: Yeee, namanya anak jaman sekarang. Aku udah dulu ya, daaah.

Sh: Daaah.

Shino kembali membaca. Tiba-tiba(Lagi….)….

BRUK

Shino di dorong seseorang sampai jatuh dari bangku….

"Heh, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong!! Orang lain jadi korban nih!!"omel Shino.

"Maa…maaf ya…. Aku lagi dikejer…."ujar seseorang yang menabraknya.

Akhirnya, mereka bertemu pandang...

Ternyata, yang menabrak Shino adalah Gaara, female Gaara.

"Kamu?? Yang kemarin 'kan??"tanya Shino.

"I..iya, Shino. Aku punya satu permintaan buat kamu!!"ujar Gaara.

"Ka...kamu tahu namaku dari mana?"tanya Shino.

"Ah, gak penting. Sekarang..."Gaara terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang apa?"tanya Shino.

"Ka...kamu mau ng...nggak ja...jadi pacar...ku?"tanya Gaara.

Hening, lalu...

"Hwahahahahahaha!! Pagi-pagi udah ngelawak!! Dasar, kamu ini!!'ujar Shino yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A...aku nggak bohong!! Jawabanmu apa?"

Shino terdiam, akhirnya keteganganpun tercipta...

"Gimana yah…."Shino mikir dulu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

--

Bwakakakakakakk!! Ohok!!-Author pingsan keselek-

Temari: Selama author pingsan, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab. Author bilang, mohon maaf lama diupdatenya. Karena males yang berkepanjangan. Meskipun begitu, tetaplah mereview. Terima Kasih.


End file.
